Talk:Soldier Guide (Mass Effect 2)
There's actually 51 points - 50 from levels, and 1 already invested in your bonus power when you get it. Try as I might, I can't seem to word it clearly. When I read over what I try to say, it's unclear to anyone who doesn't know how the mechanics already work. -DarkJeff 01:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe state it as you get 50 natural points from levels and if you choose to invest in a bonus power you start out with one rank already given(1 point) after researching the bonus power? CsAtlantis 03:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Builds Just putting this up as a notice- class builds, as has been discussed ad nauseum elsewhere (such as Talk: Gold Standard Class Builds) are inherently a matter of opinion, not fact. As such, they have no place in the articles, but rather belong in the forums. For an example of what a proper class guide page should look like, please consult the Adept Guide page. Note that it is build-free, but contains all the factual material you could want. As such, I'm going to be removing class builds from these pages, but figured I'd give some notice so that people could move the info to the forums if they want to just copy/paste it. I figure I can hold off till sometime Saturday (what can I say? I'm impatient.) before actually removing the info. SpartHawg948 08:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Wrong, or just poor wording? Describing the Commando evolution: "The power damage bonus adds to all ammo powers, and the extra weapon damage will only further augment this weapons-dependant class." Ignoring the spelling error (which I intend to fix in a second), my understanding is that ammo powers are not affected by power damage boosts. The extra weapon damage provided may indirectly affect the ammo powers (not sure if bonuses to damage are applied by iterative multiplication or by sequential addition based on the weapon's base damage), but the power damage boost seems like it would only apply to Concussive Shot (and any bonus power that deals direct damage). Can anyone confirm? ShadowRanger 17:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :The Bioware devs have posted a thread with a lot of information on the gameplay mechanics here. Particularly pertaining to bonus damage to ammo powers: "Ammo Powers benefit from + Power Damage bonuses, such as the +15% power damage from the Blood Dragon armor. However, they do not get benefits from + Biotic or Tech bonuses or any other bonuses specific to certain types of powers." This means any passive ability that adds a bonus to "Power Damage" will benefit all ammo powers that you use. —ArmeniusLOD 18:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Weapons listing, particularly sniper rifles I don't believe that an article that is intended to be a factual guide to the Soldier class should be making a blanket recommendation of the one shot rifles over the Viper, particularly due to the Viper's synergy with Adrenaline Rush. Unlike Tactical Cloak, Adrenaline Rush can boost the damage of every shot taken during its duration, so the Viper is capable of dealing very high amounts of damage during the course of an Adrenaline Rush when "feathered." It may not be a true "One shot, one kill," weapon but with its clip size, rate-of-fire and Adrenaline Rush it doesn't need to be. Unlike the other sniper rifles it is even quite capable of downing multiple unshielded enemies over the course of an Adrenaline Rush (at least up to Veteran, at any rate), whereas even the Widow spends much of an Adrenaline Rush duration stuck in reloading animations. Overall, I would argue that the Viper certainly outperforms the Mantis and makes a worthy companion piece if Shepard chooses to forego the Widow in favor of the Revenant. At the very least, it's a weapon that bears mentioning! A point blank dismissal of the Viper hits me as closer to being personal preference than an even-handed judgement. Whipstitch 16:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :This is an encyclopaedia that is maintained by the community at large, so any additional information you feel will improve the content of the article can be added. In general, a broad consensus of the information to be added is not required unless it will be a sweeping change, in which case discussion is warranted. FWIW I think the explanation you provided is reason enough for it to be added to the article. —ArmeniusLOD 18:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Stacking Damage Bonuses The article speaks of the big bonus to damage that the Commando evolution of combat mastery offers. But as I understand these bonuses, they are all added together, not multiplied. That means that in a very simple calculation your damage experiences a +100% (for Hardened Adrenaline Rush), +50% (weapon damage development) + 69% (ammo power + Commando) + 15% (Commando weapon damage) = 334%, as opposed to 310%, which is roughly 8%, a lot less noticible than the 15% extra duration of the Shock Trooper evolution (0,75 seconds Hardened Adrenaline Rush). The damage bonus is even less interesting for soldiers with the Heightened Adrenaline Rush evolution (374% versus 350%). ' 23:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC)' :Ammo power damage bonuses are actually added to the damage formula last, while every other bonus is added up and multiplied to the base damage of your weapon. Ammo powers only deal bonus damage to the defenses the power describes, so Disruptor ammo only deals damage to shields and not to health. I'll use the M-8 Avenger for an example. The base damage is 10.8 and it deals 25% bonus to all defenses. Using your example would be 165% before ammo and assault rifle bonus is added. Inferno Ammo + Commando + Assault Rifle = 100% bonus to armor (bonuses are added up, so Inferno + Commando = 75%). Damage to health thus will equal 10.8 * 2.65 = 28.62. If the enemy has armor, then damage will equal 28.62 * 2 = 57.24. :Reference: Mass Effect 2 Gameplay Data (Bioware Forums) (last post) :--ArmeniusLOD 04:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : :My point is that the bonus from the Commando evolution is nothing exciting, because in a sum of little percentages, none will stand out (as opposed to in a product, where every little bonus retains it's importance). The 15% Commando bonus is neglectable in a total of over 300%, while the 15% Shock Trooper bonus to Adrenaline Rush stands (almost) alone and has therefore a much bigger relative effect. : 20:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see your point. In my example the damage without the Commando bonus would be 27 and 54, respectively. The difference in damage is only 5.6% which is definitely not something to dwell over. More damage, no matter how minute, still aids in killing enemies faster. That's enough for me, even though the difference wouldn't be noticeable at all. --ArmeniusLOD 03:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Fact or opinion? The text, "Explosive Combat Drone should be the first evolved power, as most enemies will immediately focus their fire on the drone when it is released, giving you time to rifle them with impunity." is stated as if it were fact but seems to contradict itself. In my experience the Attack Drone seems to last significantly longer than the Combat Drone so wouldn't it be a better diversion? 20:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Yea and that is why I am currently in the process of a rewrite of all 12 current class guides. Most of the stuff here is opinionated but then some guides are. However in the rewrite I am working towards presenting a neutral front, and while I haven't gotten to this section yet, I'll be removing that as explosive drone lasts for a shorter time and the attack drone is much better IMO. However I can't put that in the guide as everyone has a differnt play style. Hopefully I can have those up by mid-August as they take a while and I have had other projects. Also why add the headline when it isn't necessary? Lancer1289 20:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Your milage may vary http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsBwHAw_5fA Something to think about. Shock Trooper > Commando with M-76 Revenant http://pastebin.com/JXAkvEyk In short; Shock Trooper, when using the Revenant under the effects of Adrenaline Rush with full upgrades and best armor, will give you an 8.57% DPS increase vs. Barriers and Shields and an 8.89% DPS increase vs. Armor, along with 10% more health and 30% more Paragon/Renegade points. Also; If you use Tungsten Ammo or Improved Shredder Ammo, Amplifier Plates become better than N7 Shoulder Guards. --Actuality 05:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC)